1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electronic circuits, and more specifically, the invention relates to electronic circuits that increase the power capability of a power supply.
2. Background Information
Electronic devices use power to operate. Switched mode power supplies are commonly used to provide clean and steady sources of power for many of today's electronic devices. In a known switched mode power supply, a high voltage alternating current (AC) signal is converted to high voltage direct current (DC) signal with a diode rectifier and capacitor. The high voltage DC signal is received by an energy transfer element and is then converted to a lower DC output voltage, which may be coupled to a load or for example used to power an electronic device.